


【矢影】盲

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 流产的文里的片段车这个设定里想哥是个盲人以上
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou
Kudos: 1





	【矢影】盲

影山瞬伸手把自己的脸遮上，尽管无论如何矢车想也绝不可能看见他的脸上是怎样一副凄惨景象。似乎这样自欺欺人的遮挡能成为一个令人略感安心的借口，好逃过内心那些带着刺的谴责声音。算不上温柔的进入和撞击中影山瞬还是悄悄拿开过自己的小臂，看到矢车想黯淡无光没有焦点的眼眸，黑色挤满了单方面射过去的视线。  
不切实际的幻想突然在脑海里翻腾，影山瞬支起身子想要去吻矢车想的脸，后者从善如流地把手环过纤细的腰后，给予一些支持力。几个动作之后影山瞬就坐到了矢车想的身上，被地心引力拉扯着向下落去，被彻底深入的感觉让声带震颤，发出扭捏的娇声，从内侧被撕裂开的痛苦不知所踪。和着喘息的零碎句子在喉咙里滚动，最终变成软绵绵没有力气的吻，落在矢车想右眼上。影山瞬像最虔诚的信徒那样吻着——带着最原始的暴戾和不洁的欲望。  
舌尖接触到眼球时矢车想只下意识地颤抖了一秒，随后沉浸于这种怪异的疼痛和瘙痒，任由损坏的视神经抽搐地跳动。舔舐逐渐变成挑衅一样的啃咬，丧失的力气又将动作变成亲吻，尖锐得可以一下子划开皮肉的犬齿蠢蠢欲动，浑浊的晶体将是最美味的饭后甜点。  
和奸没有发展成故意伤害案。犹豫之中错失良机的影山瞬被更多更甜美的快乐抓住脚踝扯进漩涡之中，炸裂开的快感把心脏甩出水面，接触冰凉的空气被刺激得一颤。  
软肉及时地在一次次冲撞里吸附上唯一的坚硬，娇媚地讨好快乐的施予者。发红的腿根可怜兮兮地战栗，大腿仍缠上有力的腰肢催促般夹紧。  
矢车想看不到，也不在乎影山瞬现在的表情，他把尖锐的占有欲钉进对方身子里，又被对方对暴力甘之若殆的回应鼓励。掐着脆弱腰部的手不知出于何意地爱抚小腹上那块有温和触感的地方，那儿几乎被顶出形状，在皮肤的接触中散发出糜烂的味道，早就发泄不出什么的影山瞬被这一下过激的动作惊骇，一阵不平的呼吸转变为剧烈的咳嗽，酸软的四肢对这样的状况提供不了帮助。  
熟练对上嘴唇的吻让才影山瞬的呼吸逐渐平复，乖巧地坐在矢车想的腿上呜咽着滴滴答答落泪。艰难绕过矢车想脖颈的手擦不干眼角，抓在背上也只能留下三天后就会完全消散的红痕。  
孩子气的哭声止于矢车想的动作，被推离热源的影山瞬一时间感到迷茫。粗糙的指尖摩挲着影山瞬脸上的伤，力道随着时间加重。影山瞬觉得自己满脸滚烫，分辨不出是否真有温热的液体顺着未完全愈合的伤口喷涌。


End file.
